Trouble at Wanye Towers
by pschokitty
Summary: Emily and her sister evalyn is new to gotham to start a new life a bomb that she made gets sent to the worng the building and has to go difuse it well to if you want to know then you will have to read the story.


_I don't own batman or any of it's characters but Emily and Evelyn are mine. this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it :) my friend kinda of gave me the idea hopefully you will like it_

* * *

It started as a normal day for Emily and then it spiral into a nightmare. How can it be my fault that some else got the teddy bear bomb, i was just following orders and besides i am only 14 years old, locating where the bomb is sent is very difficult she thought. a few moments later she shrieks "AAAHHHHHH why couldn't it have been sent to the library, nooo it had to be sent to Wayne towers." Placing the laptop to the side, she jumps up from the bed and stalks out of her room slamming the apartment door. i never should have taken that stupid stupid contract thinking to herself as she waits for the bus to Wayne towers."Sir, will Tim be coming with you to work today?" Alfred ask. Bruce's look at him for a moment "Of course today is take your child to work day." Tim looks up from the table that he was on and began grinning "Really, cool!" he tells him excitedly. Bruce nodded and walks out of the mansion with him behind. Looking at time he asked " you must really be excited about the trip huh?" he smiled " of course i don't have to go to school today." laughing they enter the car, as they are leaving Bruce checks the time and tells him" By the way Tim floors 10, 17, 27, 40, and 61 have special rooms in case of emergencies ok." he looked away from the scenery that was speeding by and nodded. Smiling he continues to look outside lost in a on you stupid bus, hurry up she thought to herself, four more stops till Wayne towers, she looks at the message that was given to her by her sister. **Floor 58 **was all the it said, great just how am i going to know where it is she wonders."Wayne towers." the driver said through the speakers, she got off muttering "Damn, damn and double damn." and started walking towards the entrance only to have someone run into her. The boy looked at her in surprise and was about to say sorry when a guy shouted "Tim we are going to be late" he started running. Emily was stunned and mutter " huh normally someone would apology, oh well" while entering the building. One the guards looked at her, she smiled childishly at him and began running towards the elevator barely making it before the doors close. "Floor 58 please" asking shyly, not looking at anyone. People are so easy to fool she thought. "Shoot Tim, listen meet at floor 65 for lunch at 12 ok, i have back to back meetings" Bruce whispers to turned around narrowing her eyes and told them "Hey you're the dimwit that almost knocked me down." Tim look in surprise at her. "Did he now. My name is Bruce Wayne, Tim is my son." introducing himself. He looked at Tim and nudge him, "Oh right i'm sorry, my name is Tim." he said sheepishly. Tilting her head "Emily' she replied "i think this is my floor, nice meeting you Tim, bye." and exits the elevator almost skipping. Okay now where is the bomb she wonders. "So tim have have fun and be careful." Bruce told as he exits, he nodded. The doors close, punching button 58 , i wonder if she is related to anyone here i would love to ask her on date. A large blast shook the building sounding an alarm, Tim was brought to his knees. Calling Bruce " Hey I think a bomb went off in the lower floors, i in the elevator between floors 59 and 60." He started to look for a way so he could check to see if Emily was alright." Alright Tim, climb up the elevator shaft the and try to get on to the sixtieth floor. I'm on my way to help you out." Bruce told him. Emily got up from where she fell and made a call "Ev a bomb went off in the lower floors i need you to tell me how much time i have to find it before it sets off the other bombs in The building." Looking at some blueprints that she stole Evalyn replied" you have about 12 - 14 minute's to locate the bomb i don't know where it is so you better hurry sis." Worried she begins pacing around in their hid out and wonders how on earth this happen, they were always so careful and they only blow up empty buildings Evalyn whispers out loud "Please be ok." She nodded and began to look faster. Tim reached the doors and tried to open them but no luck, he heard someone on the other trying to do the same. "batman is that you.?" he shouted with relief. Yes, let's do this at count of three," he said "three' and started to open the door. "Tim go to 61 and change."he nodded and run. 10-12 minutes left, good thing i put in the 2 minute delay after the smoke bomb goes, Emily thought, now where is crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently, glaring at her surroundings. "Batman we should to the 58th floor i have a bad feeling that we should be there" Robins tells him. Batman looks at him inquiringly "The girl" he nods "Very well." They head towards the stairs and go down three flights. :Shit where is the damn bear, i have looked everywhere, AARRGGHH!" Emily screams in frustration, punching the desk. "Looking for something, Emily." a cold voice said from behind, she gasps and spins around, shocked. Batman coldly asks her "You think setting off bombs is fun? How old are you?" Emily rolls her eyes sighing angrily "Look this is not my doing, listen we need to find the bomb that is in a teddy bear. I don't harm people or even hurt people even when i think that they deserve it. Now we only have about 4 to 6 minutes left alright." Breathing heavily, she starts looking again scanning the walls and open spaces. Robin looks towards batman saying "i don't think we have a choice." batman shakes his head and begins helping her look for the bomb. Several moment later robin shouts "I found it." Emily get from under the desk and run towards him. "give it to me i know how to diffuse it." Batman sighs and nods his head, robin look downs for a second before stepping aside. Emily smiles tentatively and begins diffusing the bomb very quickly about two minutes have pass before she was finish. "All done" she sings happily, "Great now you are going to get arrested." Robin says sadly, Emily looks surprise at the sorrow in his voice and sighs sadly "lets go and escorts her out." batman told her coldly. Evalyn reaches Wayne towers and see all the damage that was cause, she begins looking around for emily and see two costumed people escort her out in handcuffs. She studies her for wounds and spots the look that one them shares with her. As the duo escorted Emily out of Wayne towers, Robin shares a look with her as he hands her over to Commissioner Gordan, he turns to batman asking "What do i do with her?" Thinking for a moment he replies "Take her to Arkham Asylum. I'm sure they have room for another crazy bomber." He turns to put emily in the squad car only to find the handcuffs and a note robin. Turning around Gordan shouts at the officers to look for the girl, batman begins scanning the crowds looking for her, he spots a woman with red hair taking her away into the darkness of the night Robin takes the note from Gordan and begins to read:  
**To Robin or Tim, by the time you get this note i will be gone, don't be surprise at this i mean i did have enough time to write it, i like you a lot because you were kind and very helpful. the only reason as to why i know that batman is Bruce and you are Tim is because i never told anyone else my real name, don't worry i will keep your secrets. i know that you don't trust me but i trust you and i hope that i will see you again, besides if you want to find me you only need to look to the docks we will be in one of the abandoned factories. i hope to see you soon. please don't tell anyone else, we don't have or know that many people that we can truly trust.  
**Robin looks up from the note and sees batman watching him, they leave the commissioner to search for Emily but he has a feeling that they will not find her or the other girl. As they go towards the rooftops he ask curiously "What did she write?". Robin debates whether he should tell him or not, he knows that Emily trust to point that she told where they will be and that takes either a lot of courage or stupidity. He tells him a portion of the truth "That she is very sorry and that was all." As dawn approaches robin runs towards the bat cave, note in hand. Batman studies him in coconcern knowing that robin had just lied to him. There is more to this than meetthe eye, I will follow him, he thought tiredly as he follows robin. From the rooftops Emily asks the person standing next to her "Well tomorrow is another day right Ev?" Evalyn looks at her and laughs saying "Yes love, it is. i guess you have crush. i saw you leave that note for him, really clever. but i hope that you can trust him with our location. After all tomorrow is another day so i guess we will see."

* * *

Don't worry there will be a sequel but i would love to have your reviews. beside this is written for a very close friend of mine that unfortunately passed away before she could read it so i hope that you enjoyed it and all


End file.
